The Tears of Death
by Poisonedheart23
Summary: Need better title Tragidy hits Thrax's family when Cancer cells attack. Now he must live on with Emotional pain of the loss of his family, but how much more can he take? Rated for Blood and Angst, hope it's okay. DONE
1. My Most Dreaded Memory

_How long has it been?_ Again he thought. _Two years? Can't be. It seems longer than that, much longer. Ten maybe. It would not have to be this way if I just fought harder, if I just lasted a little longer... Maybe... just maybe..._

Thrax sat on the couch, gazing with distant eyes at a photograph taken about two years ago. It was his family, with His father Mace, step mother Kellie, who he was never really fond to, his brothers, Diego, Sinbad, Resten, Xelorloss, Demosten... He could almost relive those memories he thought of them so much. The longing to hear their pestering voices, to have them bug him none stop like they use too, was almost too much for him to take. He gazed mostly upon his little sister: Catalina. He felt so guilty, letting her slip through his fingers.

_Why didn't I protect her when I could have?_ He wondered sorrowfully. _Why? I was so stupid... this is entirely fault. I could have saved them... I could have...  
_  
His mind slipped into his past. So far in, his physical being seemed to be submerged in the event that caused him so much grief, just only two years ago...

*flashback*

It was a desperate battle for survival. He and his family were invaded, attacked. It was a normal every day, his same old pestering brothers, and his loving sister wanting to talk to him. She was so young when it all happened. Only sixteen, a whole life still ahead of her...

Thrax was just sitting up in his old room, doing his usual, thinking about how he can touchier his brothers, how he wishes that his real mother was around, and not this replacement. Their relationship has gotten better, but he won't have that mother-son feeling when he sees her. Only his real mother can have that privilege.

Cat knocked on his door, asking for an entry. Thrax would have more then to willingly let his only sane sibling in, but right now, he just wanted to be alone. All he wanted to do was to be alone, to think.

"Not right now Cat," He told her from his bed. "Maybe in a bit."

"Okay," she said from outside the door, after hearing the soft footsteps retreating, Thrax closed his eyes, and wondered about new ways to take down a body. He was growing tired of the old routine.

Hours passed, and Thrax never uttered a sound. Mace had told him to come down for diner, but Thrax refused the offer politely, and stated he was not hungry. It was midnight by now, the house was abnormally quite. However, he took it to his advantage, and decided to review his journal he had kept at a young age of his life. When he read over the tenth entry, a sudden crash reverberated through the house hold. He ignored it; it was most likely Demosten on another sugar rush. He went back to reading. Flipping another page, there was a scream. It was Cat, and she sounded like she was in major trouble. And usually, Cat dose not scream, not like that. Something had to be wrong.

Throwing the journal across the room, he practically took the door off its hinges getting it open. He darted down the stairs wondering what was happening. Surely, none of his brothers have done anything. They would never dare harm Cat in anyway.

What he saw, was the worst sight he could imagine: Cat was held in the air by her throat, a black figure holding her up. And it was not the only one; about thirty others surrounded him, all of them, ready to kill one of his family members. Thrax recognized them as… Cancer cells.

"Put her down!" Thrax ordered, but the thing ignored him, moving a blood stained hand to Cat's throat. He attacked, pinning down the thing as Cat scattered away. With a demonic cat like hiss, the cancer cell through Thrax off with surprising great strength. Thrax slammed into a wall, having the wind knocked out of him. Mace had through off another cancer cell that held his throat, and attended his youngest son.

"Thrax! You okay?" He asked worriedly, as he helped Thrax up.

"Fine dad," He murmured, more worried about Cat and the rest of them. They all threaten all their lives. "We're going to have to fight," he noted. "Kellie and Cat can't take them off on their own."

Mace nodded, tightening his fists. He looked at the rest of his sons, who were also held back by a cancer cell, each one of them nodded, and waiting for the right time to attack. Seconds passed, and the cancer cell that through Thrax was making his way to Cat again. He started to reach for her when Mace yelled so loudly, it shook the house on its own.

"NOW!!!"

Each of the boys flipped a cancer cell, going after the ones who held cat and Kellie hostage, and took them to safety. There were cancer cells everywhere however, so they would have to do with a corner at the far end of the room.

The black creatures attacked, aiming for each of their necks. They dodged though, but they only jumped again, getting closer. Thrax made the first move, and fired flames at them in an attempt to burn them. No use, it didn't affect them at all. Guess it's the old fashion way, Thrax thought. He punched one of them in the face, actually sending its head back words.

Disturbingly, it laughed in such a devil like way, twisting his head back his with a couple of loud cracks. It lunged at Thrax, but Mace blocked it, taking a good gouge to the stomach. Others piled on him, weighing him down to the floor. Thrax tried to pull them off, but they bit his hands, drawing blood. Diego came to the rescue, then another black demon came from behind him, and jabbed its teeth into his neck, blood pouring out of the wound. Demosten zipped to help, but he had three of them on him already. One of them ripped his arm open, devouring the flesh under his skin. The sound of Demosten's horrid cry of pain, send Thrax into a rampage. Even if he was the most annoying, no one messes with any of his brothers.

"LEAVE HIM BE!!" Thrax shouted, trying to free himself from the cage of hungry beats. Claws pierced into his arms as they tried to take him down.  
Torn flesh and agonizing screams filled the air. The strong aroma of blood doused the air. Resten had taken his fall right before Thrax's eyes. One of the cancer cells pinned him down, and slowly, ripped his throat out with its teeth. His eyes became empty as death swept over him. Worse still, Thrax could hear Cat's cries for help.

"NO! GO AWAY! PLEASE!"

"Leave them alone!" Thrax screamed, fighting off the ten or so beasts. He saw Kellie, but not in the way he wanted. She lay on the floor, red liquid oozing out of a large gash in the chest, he mouth filled with dark blood.

"NO!!" Thrax bellowed. "STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" He managed to get away from the creatures, he tried to fight some cancer cells from harming Sinbad, but he failed at doing so. He was hit in the head so hard, it knocked him out. The last he remembers of that night, was the desperate shouts of Mace due to the loss of his love, Cat's last, and painful cries for help, and the terrible sounds of even more wounds being torn open, and blood dripping to the floor as the cancer cells feasted.

***  
The cancer cell did not bother with Thrax. They thought he was dead, and they liked there food fresh. When they left though, Thrax woke up, covered in deep cuts that still bleed, his cloths torn open, and the sudden terror that washed over him.

Everywhere, blood was splattered. Demosten was torn apart; there was no arm or leg attached to him anymore. Resten was no better. His throat was torn open, and it still oozed. Diego and Xelorloss laid next to each other a massacred mess. Sinbad was beyond recognition. Kellie was the same way as he last saw her, but there was nothing in her chest… or anything in her body for that matter. But what struck him the most, was Cat… the body was mutilated, her face showed horror, the last facial expression she had before the thing dug its claws into her lungs.

Thrax collapsed, and held her bloody body in his arms. So many years of learning how to control emotions, to not let them slip, to mask them if necessary did not matter now. He sobbed into Cat's corps, tears mixing in her spilled blood, the blood of a young life... his loving little sister...

"Thrax…" A raspy, week voice choked. Thrax jumped back, seeing it came from his father. He was still alive, but not for long. He was as bad as Kellie, his stomach was torn out, and he was bleeding heavily.

"Dad!" Thrax ran to his aid, kneeling beside him, his hand holding his like a little kid would do to keep their parents from leaving without them. "Don't worry, you'll be okay. You'll be okay…" He tried to keep the tears away, to show his father he was being strong. Mace grinned, which seemed to take a lot of energy.

"You where a good son Thrax," he whispered. "You may have been a pain in the butt, but who isn't…" A final tear escaped Mace's eye. "I am going to miss you…"

"No! DAD!!" Thrax could not do it, the tears flooded his eyes. He lost everyone else; he can't lose his beloved father. The last thing he has. He squeezed his hand tighter, but it did no good, Mace's eyes started to droop, as well as his life.

"Take care…" Where the last things he ever said.

Thrax weeped before his losses: Kellie, his wonderful stepmother, who he should have treated more kindly; Brothers, who he wished he could apologize for all the times he hurt them, and Cat… Poor poor cat…

They were all gone…

*End flashback*

_Horrible…_ Thrax thought. _God, I miss them… I really do… why did they leave? Why didn't I fight harder? Why? WHY? WHY!?  
_  
Anger filled up; the loath of those cancer cells for killing all that h loved. He through the photograph, at the spot where he hit when he was thrown by that black, heartless demon, and it shattered, just like the lives of his dear family, falling on his knees, once again, giving in to emotions.

Never did he think they would truly be gone. He never thought he would miss his brothers as much as he did now. Or Kellie, how much he would regret losing her, they way he treated her… What he wouldn't do to take it all back… to have them back… to be with his family that would bug him to eat, to be pranked, teased… He remembers wishing that he had a new family, people who would not bug him so much… Now he knows he was wrong, dead wrong.

Tears streamed down his face, seeing the dead face of his father, and his last words: 'Take care.'

Thrax shook his head.

"I-I can't dad…" He whimpered as though he was talking to his dad again. "Not without you… I-I'm sorry! I-I'm s-s-sorry for everything! I'm sorry Kellie! I'm sorry Diego, and Resten and Demosten and Xelorloss and Sinbad and Cat…" He clenched his fists to his eyes, like he was trying to stop the tears. "I miss you guys so much… I love you all and I'm so… sorry…"

He weeped, and cried for them, as he did for the past two years, and probably will keep doing until he meets them when he passes away. Which, could be years to come…

_Thrax is not my original character, but the rest is. Besides Cat and Kellie Vampirechick let me use. (I thank her by the way. =D) Anyways, I know I am kinda twisted, but there is still one chap or as I prefer, sequel to be posted._

_And if you can, please R&R, I wanna know what you think about the story. Thanks! :) _


	2. Needing a Way Out

Tears fell, only to make the sorrow even worse. Days… It has been days since he has eaten or even left the house; there was no use for it anyways. What good would it do? There was no use of living if there was nothing that made it worthwhile. Nobody there to talk to, or to stop you from crying.

Before a broken photograph of a happy family of eight, lied Thrax. The shattered remains of the broken glass scattered around his depressed being, threatening to cut him open. _Just like what happened to the rest,_ he thought sadly. The memory remained strong in his mind. He could still hear the cries of them dying, for one last moment of life; the sound of their blood dripping. Even the smell of loss and death hung in the air. He tried to shove the thought out of his head. Oh so many times he has tried, but the horrible faces of his dead family flashed through his mind.

_--Disturbingly, it laughed in such a devil like way, twisting his head back his with a couple of loud cracks. It lunged at Thrax, but Mace blocked it, taking a good gouge to the stomach. Others piled on him, weighing him down to the floor. Thrax tried to pull them off, but they bit his hands, drawing blood. Diego came to the rescue, then another black demon came from behind him, and jabbed its teeth into his neck, blood pouring out of the wound. Demosten zipped to help, but he had three of them on him already. One of them ripped his arm open, devouring the flesh under his skin.-- _

Once, if not a thousand times he tried to drink them out, drinking as much as to almost kill him once or twice. He desperately wanted them to leave his thoughts. He wanted to think he never had a family in the first place, yet that night replayed in his head: over… and over… and over…

_Make it stop!_ His conscience begged. _Please,_ _I will do anything! Just make me forget! I don't want to live like this anymore! I want to just die already!_

Thrax had tried to kill himself twice before: once with a knife, and another jumping off a fifty story building. Both times, something holds him back. A feeling that tings in his chest that pulls him back every time.

He took his fist, and used all his strength to smash the glass even more, slicing his hand in the process. He did not care; he would rather shed his blood then have had to watch the rest of his family do so.

*****

"_NO! GO AWAY! PLEASE!"_

"Leave them alone!" Thrax screamed, fighting off the ten or so beasts. He saw Kellie, but not in the way he wanted. She laid on the floor, red liquid oozing out of a large gash in her chest, her mouth filled with dark blood.

"NO!!" Thrax bellowed. "STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!" He managed to get away from the creatures, he tried to fight some cancer cells from harming Sinbad, but he failed at doing so. He was hit in the head so hard, it knocked him out. The last he remembers of that night, was the desperate shouts of Mace due to the loss of his love, Cat's last, and painful cries for help, and the terrible sounds of even more wounds being torn open, and blood dripping to the floor as the cancer cells feasted.

*****

Thrax woke with a start. He still lay on the floor among the broken glass of his most hated memory. However, he was glad that it was a dream… if only it was not part of the true story of the family's death.

He stood up, brushing off broken blood stained remains of glass of his black cloths. Forcing himself up the stairs, he slumped into the bathroom, looking at the reflection in the mirror. The person was tall and red skinned, just like Thrax. But he had blood dripping from the tip of his sleeves, and his eyes a reddish yellow from the burning tears.

_There must be a way to stop this,_ he thought, looking at his unwashed hair. (When _was the last time I took a decent shower?_ He also wondered.) He thought it was time to get out the house; it held to many memories. Stripping off his cloths, he slipped into the shower. He didn't want to look like some kind of depressed hopeless orphan who someone plucked out of the street and tortured, even though that is what he felt like.

*****

Everything seemed different as he roamed the streets of Frank. For some reason, he could not put his finger on it: What made these streets so… odd to him?

No one really noticed him, even though it's hard to miss a seven foot deadly virus walking among other cells that busily rushed through the streets.

As Thrax was walking passed a church, he herd singing, the words where muffled by the walls of the sanctuary, but he could hear the sounds of three voices, one female, and two males. Normally, Thrax would not go into a church, no matter what the cause, and to make it worse, this was the same church where his family's funeral was taken place. However, the curiosity of the unknown owners of the singing drove him into going in.

The corridors where dark and still, with only the singing voices filling the faint air. Thrax stealthily went to the Alter where three teens, looking like they were each sixteen rehearsed a song. Thrax hid in the shadows, only watching as these blood cells smiled as they danced around. '_If only it were like that for me…' _Thrax thought woefully to himself.

After the song, they all laughed.

"Great job Danny, Katie." The taller boy said.

"As always. I rock," Bragged the shorter, yet more built looking boy. The girl gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Stop hogging the spotlight Danny," she joked. "Save some for Chris and me." They chuckled over there little teasing game, until they noticed the large virus that lurked in the corner. They weren't afraid, it's just that they never saw someone looking as dark as him before. None the less in a place like this.

"Hey, what's up?" greeted Chris cheerily. The guy didn't say anything, just looked at them with dark yellow eyes. But there was something about them that made Chris feel concerned. One thing that he does best is catching someone in a down mood. "Something wrong dude?" Still, nothing, he was a tough nut to crack. "Well, let us introduce ourselves: I'm Chris, the chick over there is Katie, and that guy is Danny. We sing hear at the church on Sundays. Could you tell us your statues?"

Thrax didn't say anything. Why would they care about his personal business?

"Nothing of your concern," he told him. He was aiming for a warning voice, but got a flat numb one instead.

"Well, we could help if there is something up," Chris said again. However, Thrax was not budging; there was nothing that could get him to talk. As Chris was about to give up hope, Katie pointed out something.

"Hey, I recognize him!" She said. "I think he's that Roja virus who survived from the Cancer attack!"

Chris looked at the tall man, "that true?" Although Thrax once again did not say anything, he took it as a yes. It all dawned to him: This guy must really be hurting over the loss of his family. He knows what it feels like, he lost his dad just two months ago, but he didn't think it could match up to a massacre to eight people. "I get it," he said. "Why don't you sit down?"

'_Why should I!?' _Thrax thought in his head. Normally, he would deny the order. However, he didn't have the fire to do so; he just sat down in one of the rows and relaxed there. Well, at least as relaxed as a person who lost his entire family could. The rest of the gang sat around him. Kate sat on the back of the front row facing Thrax, Danny behind them leaning over, and Chris right next to him.

"Mind starting off?" Suggested Chris. The absence of Thrax's voice repeated it's self. "Listen dude…"

"Thrax, I think," interrupted Katie.

"…Thrax, okay… We can't really say we don't know what you're going through. I lost my father just two month ago. Danny lost his mom five years ago, and now his step mother is even gone. Not to mention Katie had her loss with two of her older brothers. Not as bad as what you got, but we can relate."

Remaining silent, Thrax wondered why these young strangers are telling him all this.

"It's not good to keep things bottled in," Katie noted. "I think that you kept it in too long, and it's time to let it out."

"Why do you care?" Thrax demanded, speaking only for the second time.

"We've been through this with other people, even ourselves," replied Danny. "We know what it's like to lose something so close. We don't like to see others in so much pain, no matter who they are. Why don't you start from the beginning, tell us all about it. We'll listen."

Thrax really didn't know what to say, he has kept it bottled up for a long time. Not to mention, he never had someone care all that much about him after the attack, it's almost like he was in… a family again. None the less, he began telling his story, about the relationship between them, why he ran away, and what he would do to take back all the things he said about wanting a family other than them and all that.

The group of teens gazed at him in shock. They thought it was a lot for one person to handle. No wonder why he seemed so dark.

"Wow…" Danny said, a low whistle escaped from his mouth. "You have to be a pretty strong dude to take that kind of load."

"Yeah, but I'm not anymore," admitted Thrax, looking down at his clawed hands. The cuts from earlier still scabbed his palms; one or two left a scare. Only two add on to the ones he already has, both physically, and emotionally.

"C'mon dude, you know what they say, 'what doesn't kill you only make you stronger.'" Noted Katie in hopes to brighten the mood, she hated it when the air was filled with so much woe. Thrax looked up at her.

"Sometimes, you wish it did kill you…" He paused for a moment, looking around on the teens faces. They were like five year olds who looked at him like some magical wizard. "…They're all gone… I wish I… at least had a chance to apologize… the way I treated them and all." Chris put a hand on Thrax's shoulder, flashing him a small sympathetic smile.

"It's never too late buddy," He clarified. "They're always watching out for you. I'm sure they hate seeing you like this, I think they love you too much to bare it."

With a confused expression, Thrax looked Chris in the eyes. _'What in the world is this guy talking about?' _He wondered.

"Well, sorry about this, but we need to get going before our parents have our hide!" Inputted Danny. The rest of them agreed that they should get going; last thing they wanted was to get grounded. "Nice meeting you Thrax!"

"See you soon we hope!"

"Good luck!"

With that, they left, leaving Thrax alone in the church. He got up, and hovered to the front. He stood before the mass, digging back to the time where his family laid before they were buried… as if he was rewinding back to that time to relive that moment…

*Flash Back*

Sorrow filled the air, as the dark gloomy color of black swept over the rows. Eight cascades sat in a row, like little solders. The tops where closed on some, to spare the eyes of innocence the graphic scene that could not be repaired. Thrax's eyes where longed scared with that dreadful image of the bloody night.

'_They can't be really dead,' _his mind would say. It did not seem possible that they were gone forever. It must be true though, for they lay in eternal sleep before him. He fell to his knees, and shed what he hoped would be the last of his hated tears. He couldn't stand feeling such longing to see them alive again, to have their eyes filled with life again. What he wouldn't do…

*End flash back*

Right now, he really wished that his tears would run out. More escaped his eyes, and ran down his face. His head dropped, and his shoulders shook as he stifled out a cry.

"I must seem like a horrible brother…" He whispered to his imaginary family. "…And a son. I would do anything to have you back…" He slapped his face with his hand, trying to keep himself from whimpering anymore…

"I thought I told you to take care!" Rang a familiar voice.

"So this is big bad daddy Thrax!" Laughed another. That voice… it had to be…

Thrax spun around.

"What happened to cool calm and collective?" Smirked the one person that could only be described as Resten.

"Resten!?" Thrax gasped in astonishment.

"Well, it's not James brown," Grinned Xelorloss sarcastically. The same way he always did when someone asked a question like that.

Everyone now stood before Thrax. Mace, his father; Kellie, his stepmother; all his brothers, even Sinbad, who he never thought would miss so much; and then Cat, his beloved sister, looking as young as he last saw her.

Without thinking, he ran to embrace them in his arms, and to never let them go, but he fell through them. Disappointment filled his chest to the fullest, was he just hallucinating?

"Sorry Thrax, but we are not here to stay," sighed Kellie. "We are here to see you, and to speak with you."

"We herd your apologies," Inputted Diego, who stood right next to Thrax, wrapping a arm around him, (even though Thrax could faze through him…) "It's touching to know you would care so much about us, but there is nothing for you to be sorry for. It happens."

"Yeah Thrax," Demo said loudly, the same pestering way he usually did, yet it made Thrax smile hearing his voice again. "We know that you said a few… Well, a LOT of bad things to us but…"

"… We knew you never meant them," Mace finished off. "No matter what Thrax, we would always love you. Even back then we did, no matter what you did!"

"And I knew you didn't really hate your big brother!" Sin sneered. Thrax had to admit though, he was right.

"You where a great son Thrax…" Mace smiled gently, putting a hand on Thrax shoulder.

"And a great brother!" Cat laughed, hugging Thrax's waist, he tried to wrap his arms around her to return the embrace, but only fazed through. "I love you Thrax, always did."

"Love you two, Cat," said Thrax, having his eyes fill with tears once more. But this time, they were tears of joy. His family was back again… they where hear with him…

But they started float away.

"Wait! No! You can't leave me!" Thrax reached out for their hands, to bring them back; they just kept floating into a light that sucked them up like a black hole. Only instead, this one was beautiful.

"We'll meet again little bro!" Diego shouted as he flied higher.

"Don't forget that we will always love you!" Kellie waved after him. All said their good byes, except for Thrax. He did not want to be alone anymore; he didn't want to see them leave him again. He could not bear it.

"Until your time comes," bellowed Mace before he faded into the light that started to fade, "we'll be waiting!"

Everyone was gone again. Thrax fell on his knees, sobbing. It was like he watched them die all over again. How could they leave him? Why would they leave him here to be depressed in his world in which he was alone in?

"Come Back!" He shouted into the sky. "Please! Don't leave me here!" He bashed his hands agents the floor, shaking the room around him. Ripping out his eyes seemed like a good idea at this point, he was so sick of weeping, but he could not control it.

"JUST KILL ME NOW!!!" He begged the skies. "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I HATE LIVING! I HATE BEING ALONE LIKE THIS!!! SPARE ME!! SPARE ME FROM THIS PAIN!! I BEG OF YOU!!! DON'T MAKE ME LIVE THIS WAY!!!"

But nothing came. Lightning did not strike down to steal his life, nor did a cancer cell came him to gore him, just like they did to his family. He had to live with the feelings that haunt him… that rip his heart apart.

'_The torcher never ends…' _

_**THE END!!!**_

_Yes, that's right, that's the end. Thrax is still going to be depressed (Sorry about that Thraxies) and he will never be reunited with his family, and now I think all matters are worse because they slipped through his hands again. _

_If I get enough Reviews, I may consider adding another chapter, and who knows what may happen. Until then, this is how it has to be. _

_R&R!!!_

_PLEASE&THANK YOU!! =D_


End file.
